


Reassembling Clouds

by Wifefibers



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Hinakoma - Freeform, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Manga & Anime, Non Despair, hinatahajime, nagitokomaeda, non Canon, sdr2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wifefibers/pseuds/Wifefibers
Summary: Hinata Hajime visualises his perfect soul mate through unexpected means...and he did not expect  1] For them to be real, and 2] That'd he be speaking to them for the first time in his boxers!Being Hinata Hajime is hard work sometimes.May right more if requested? Rating could go up. Non despair au, non canon. 80% fluff and 20% awkward Hinata.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first fanction in three years, Please bare that in mind when reading :) Constructive criticism welcome! Let me know what you guys think, I've had this idea for so long but I couldn't ever put it into words until now.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- wifefibers

Reassembling Clouds

Slumping onto his bed with a heavy sigh, Hinata Hajime reflects on his life.  
Cliché movie style thoughts running through his mind, as he uses a narrative on his day’s events.  
‘Saturday the 21st of June, 10am wake up call, the usual pre-set ringtone…should I change it?  
No I don’t want to develop a negative vibe against my playlist…’  
Hinata continues like this for a while, getting side-tracked at least three times before he finally arrives at the latest event in his life.  
‘6:52pm, get in and contemplate why I’m still single…that girl at the coffee place is cute though…should I call her?’  
No. Hinata shakes his head and exhales heavily, kicking off his converse shoes in the process.  
‘Most people my age are dating someone…’ Hinata feels out of the social loop, and he figures the way to fix that would be to get dating. 

But the poor boy is awkward around any girls he’s tried to court, and his flirting leaves something to be desired. His only date in the past few years ended up with the pink haired girl falling asleep on him and he had to just take her home when she refused to wake up. He even carried her the whole way… At least she apologised and that event sealed their friendship. Chiaki Nanami. Speaking of should Hinata confide in her? ‘I want to…’ He could easily drop her a text, but something’s holding him back. Would she just confirm his fears? Hinata had been hoping that he was just horrifically bad at flirting or anything romance related…but honestly the guy is just gay. Plain and simple. He wanted to will it away, didn’t want the shame of telling his strict and very old fashioned family. He’s under pressure to date and settle down which leads right back to his predicament in the first place.  
Hinata closes his eyes and leans into his mattress, letting a brief daze take over, and he finds himself day dreaming. Thinking sub consciously about finding his soul mate. Someone he can share his fears with, his aspirations and silly little complaints, like how his boss thinks he can buy happiness.  
The brown haired male falls deeper into the realm beyond reality and his thoughts begin to form an image. Ideas, personality, looks and words knit together to build a figure within his mind. Items that make him happy linger and form the person’s looks. 

A cloud, reassembled and pushed together messily to create a rough hairstyle…white of course… accompanying pale green-grey eyes…looped together with the clouds as Hinata remembers the colour of his favourite pond when it’s frozen over in winter. Murky waters, green mixing into grey…leaving eyes that Hinata could drown in. Build and form is next. Hinata creates someone slim, although that’s not that important to him, he goes for someone similar to his own body type, sticking in the theme of familiar objects and desires. Clothing is easy…Green jacket, white shirt, all colours just like the clothes Hinata more often than not, resides in daily. Green like his tie…matches his dream soul mates jacket, and white like his own shirts. Jeans follow, of course, black like the shadows that creep into his family home under the glare of the sun. Shoes…Hinata recalls a kid in his class when he was younger who had zippered shoes instead of laces because he couldn’t get the hang of tying knots. All of these thoughts become decisions and before Hinata can even fall into a deep sleep, he has finalised his ideal soul mate.  
When Hinata Hajime awakes from his sudden unconscious state, he doesn’t question why his partner has snow white skin…like the porcelain china plates his mother collects. He doesn’t question why they constantly smile…just like the people in the stories he loved as a child. 

Above all else Hinata doesn’t question why his partner is male. He knew it all along in his hearts of hearts. His uncomfortable state when he was hit on at a party during his 18th birthday…  
“Of course…”  
Hinata opens his phone and pulls up a couple of messages on his phone, laying his perfect boyfriend to rest. He doesn’t exist anyway. 

[Received 2:02am: That level was a tough one, but I got a new high score. Fifth time is just as fun as the first…I think.’

Received: 3:25am: Hey there’s some people moving in next door to you, I think you were out when they moved in though. You missed my visit too. I had to play on my own.

‘She sounds like she’s sulk—‘  
Wait. Hinata glances to the time on his phone. 4:45 am. ‘Oh so they moved in after 6pm? How odd…’  
Hinata thinks nothing more off the odd moving in time, and goes back to sleep, letting it send him back to his dream land.  
His dream man is kind, charming but very particular about the future and how hope is the way forward, whatever that means. Hinata doesn’t know. He remembers writing about hope in an essay… Hope is…Hope is not giving up.

 

Several loud thuds to the front door awake Hinata from his slumber the next day. Three very precise …heavy knocks. They get louder and louder, urging Hinata to his feet.  
“Alright alright I’m coming!”  
The brunette throws a shirt on and rushes downstairs, half dressed, bed head and all. A final knock vibrates the glass panelled door before Hinata swings it open and is nearly hit in the head by a raised fist.  
“-Woah! Hey watch out.”  
Not being a morning person, Hinata is grumpy and easily irritated. However when he looks up, ears falling victim to a series of apologises and self-directed insults, he instantly regrets his decision to yell at the visitor. His new neighbour…a pale, slim, grey eyed male with reassembled cloud hair.

Hinata isn’t sure which he regrets most, yelling at the guy, or answering the door in just a shirt and boxers. In the end he regrets both equally and just sticks out a hand, an invitation, for the other male to shake.  
“Hinata Hajime…uh, sorry for yelling at you.”  
A cold handshake and sparks run-through the brunettes veins.  
“Nagito Komaeda, nice to meet you Hinata-kun…please don’t worry about apologising to me.”

His dream guy, is real…and a damn reassembled cloud.


End file.
